


Shaped Like Themselves

by mabus101



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Exalted
Genre: And is effectively thousands of years old, F/F, In this verse Dawn has regained her pre-Key menories, Mind Control, Of being a raksha or Fair Folk, Reality Warping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 20:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10816017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mabus101/pseuds/mabus101
Summary: Raksha!Dawn from the Almighty Engine verse is losing her grip on what makes humans human as she regains her memories.  She tries to make Tara happy....





	Shaped Like Themselves

It was a long way back from Mount Hamoji.

Since Tara didn't want her burning away the jungle, Dawn helped in other ways. The Wyld pocket grew steadily weaker as they traveled away from the crater, but in the meantime Dawn shifted roots and vines and steered hungry predators away. She did all this completely by visualization, too: she imagined it happening and it did. That was how the Wyld worked, for raksha.

She could change her body in just about any way she wanted, though so far she'd only found a few "settings" that would stay in place once she left the pocket. The more she practiced, the more she remembered, too. Not learned-- _remembered_. She had never really been a human girl named Dawn Summers. She liked that person, she wanted to keep her--but it wasn't really her.

A purple bird with hooves flapped past them. Why had the Thought of Ea Gso been shuddadvaita? Because he had cared about the people here, if only like pets. They clung to one shape and couldn't leave it. Tara had locked her body up against the Wyld so that only she could change herself. Dawn had the perspective now to understand why having control taken away could be scary, but now she was remembering that giving control away, or competing for it, could be fun. Tara couldn't do that now. 

At least, she couldn't do it with her body. Dawn had imagined Tara dancing, and she had danced. Now Dawn pictured _Tara coming over to her, leaning in closer...Tara's soft breath on her face, Tara's hands entwined in her hair, Tara's lips pressing against hers, her tongue..._

Next to Dawn, Tara jumped. Her face flushed red, and she looked guiltily away. That was a start; the event had made it as far as Tara's thoughts. But she hadn't wanted Tara embarrassed, she'd wanted her having fun. That was harder to imagine--not that Tara was unalterably opposed, just that there was less to picture. Tara deserved it, though. There was no telling how long it would be before Willow stopped looking like a mummy.

Dawn tried again: _Tara breathing heavily, her face flushed, eyes half-closed, leaning against the bole of a giant tree with her shorts open and her hand inside, working. Tara moaning softly, slowly growing louder, enjoying the experience...._

The real Tara shook her head once, hard. "Dawn, we need to hurry. Is there anything you can do? This place...." She hesitated. "Dawnie, is it affecting you?"

"No, it doesn't work the same for us as for humans. Another raksha could do something to me. What's going on?" She asked the question in the most innocent tone she could manage.

Tara just blushed some more and began to stammer, unable to get the words out. Dawn thought a moment; Tara was usually a truthful person. She only had problems with that when she felt threatened. _Tara told the truth._ "This place is making me feel sexy things!" Tara blurted out. "In general, and about you. I think it's trying to make me have sex, or at least play with myself." Her eyes were wide, now.

Dawn walked over and tried to put an arm around Tara, who pulled away. "Tara, it's okay. Nothing is happening to me."

Tara flinched but let Dawn wrap an arm around her shoulders this time. Now, though, their faces were close together. _Tara drew closer still, and kissed Dawn on the lips, gently at first,_ then harder. Dawn pressed her tongue against Tara's lips--

Tara jumped back. "Are you sure it's not doing anything to you?"

Dawn regarded her quizzically. "Tara, you're the one who kissed me."

"I...I don't know...I..." Tara's face was bright red now, and her breathing was rough and irregular. _""I trust you," she said, and pulled her shirt off, freeing her substantial breasts. Tara began to squeeze them, to tug at her nipples, groaning. "Unnh...I...unnh...."_

_Dawn released control, and this time Tara didn't stop at once. "Dawn," she murmured, "s-sorry...I can't stop...." _No...Tara could stop, she just didn't want to. She was enjoying this. It came from inside her._ Dawn wasn't trying to force anything on her, just trying to help her have a good time. _Tara let her shorts and panties fall around her ankles; her right hand slid away from her breast and into her cleft. Now Tara was moaning continuously, halting only to breathe in at intervals._ _

__

__

Dawn knew Tara could resist if she chose to. By Creation's standards, this was no more than an illusion. Tara was allowing it to happen. Dawn pulled off her own shirt. 

Tara noticed immediately. She slid around the nearest tree. "Dawn, this...this isn't right. I'm with Willow. I shouldn't...." 

Dawn let her clothes evaporate entirely and walked casually around the tree. "Tara, the Exalted do what they want. You're a Lunar now. There's no need to deny yourself." _Tara wrapped her arms around Dawn and kissed her passionately._ "You can have whatever you want." _Tara sank to the ground and let Dawn put her mouth to Tara's soaked pussy._ She was no longer trying to resist. That was good. Dawn slid her tongue between Tara's other lips, this time without being pushed away. _She knew exactly what she was doing, and before long Tara was crying out in ecstasy._

"God, Willow! I'm sorry!" 

"Tara...it's not your fault. You don't have to be sorry." Dawn crawled up onto Tara and put her head down on the witch's tummy. "The Wyld does things to people. It could be so much worse." 

"Yes," Tara said slowly. "It does, and it could, and... " She took a long, shuddering breath. "I guess it wasn't so bad. We don't have to tell Willow. Are you...?" 

"I'm good," Dawn assured her. 


End file.
